like father like son
by lesleytonyb
Summary: this is a cute oneshot that I did for lord truhans event on boxer and rice. there is a little sex in it but nothing too graphic. I hope you like it xlxl


Like father like son

Cheering and applaud erupted around me, as Gohan finished his speech and took a shy little bow. I begrudgingly joined in, even though he could have been talking in another language for all I understood. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here at all. But my mum had insisted that I accompany her, since dad had outright refused. Apparently he is too busy, doing god only knows what. so here I am, suited and booted, dressed to the nines, clapping like a trained seal for Mr perfect.

I glance at my mum, her elegant, black, floor length gown sparkles in the bright lights of the hotel function room. She had tears in her eyes as she claps, so proud. Ever since she heard the news about Gohan winning the Kyoto prize she had been telling everyone who would listen

"I've know him since he was just a baby"

"I always knew he would go far"

I look back to Gohan, blushing up on the stage. He is by far the smartest man I know. He could be the strongest as well if he could be bothered to train. He's stood there wearing a navy suit that his mum made for him, probably cost her a fiver, but he still shines like a million dollars. Even standing here in my $6000 dollar, finely tailored, bespoke Armani tux, I feel inadequate compared to him.

It may sound like adoration you can hear in my voice, but let me assure you, it is not. What you are hearing is 100% pure envy, baby, total and utter jealousy. And I hate myself for it.

I mean, come on, I'm Trunks Brief, why would I need to be jealous of anyone? I'm the richest 19 year old in the world, I can have any thing I want and I don't even have to work for it. I can have any woman I want, I've dated actresses, models and even a royal. I can do whatever I want. So why the fuck does he just seem so much…..better than me?

Gohan breezes from the room, giving one last little smile for the reporters who turn to hunt for someone else to question. Their eyes zero in on me and mum, we are no strangers to the tabloids. I take that as my que to leave, the last thing I want to be associated with is some geeky science fair, I have a reputation to keep after all.

"Mum, I'll be in the bar" I mumble as she plasters on her film star smile and prepares to gush about how amazing Gohan is. She flicks her satin blue hair and speaks in scientific terms no-one has a chance of comprehending, except Gohan of course, Mr clever clogs could probably understand every ridiculously long word pouring from her scarlet lips.

At the bar, I order a Hennessey, it's not my usual drink but it's the best cognac this bar has.

"Ice?" the bartender asks. This question always leaves me baffled, why would anyone take a lovely drink like this and ruin it by watering it down, I shake my head, my top lip curling in distaste. The bar is mostly empty, there is a couple giggling away in the corner, and a man at the other end of the bar telling the bartender that he is fine to have another whiskey. As the barman reaches for the cheap house bottle I see that it is Gohan at the bar. He hasn't noticed me yet, I watch him for a moment. For someone who has just won one of the most prestigious science awards going he doesn't look too pleased. He downs his drink and pushes his glass back to the bartender

"Another one please" He asks

"Sir, you've just had five in a row, do you think you should have another?" the bartender answers, trying to sound polite but coming off as quite condescending. I move down the bar

"How bout I get you a real drink?" I ask Gohan, who looks up at me a little red faced. I throw back my drink and slam my glass down on the bar

"Another two" I instruct. The bartender doesn't argue this time and pours two more of the expensive drink, it's amazing what money can do.

We sit in awkward silence for a bit, both staring into our drinks

"Why aren't you celebrating?" I finally ask

"Ha-ha" He laughs humourlessly "celebrate what?"

"Your award thingy" I answer stupidly, gesturing back towards the hall in confusion

"I've done my bit, now my mum can soak up all the glory"

I suddenly see Mr perfect in a different light. He is unhappy. But why? How can a guy with the perfect life, perfect brain, perfect body be sad?

"You're not happy" It was an observation rather than a question but he answered anyway

"Nope" he says, making a popping sound with his lips as he pronounced the p.

For some reason his sadness makes me cross, what right does he have to be sad. Everyone is so proud of him, he's done everything

"How can you be sad when everyone loves you, you do everything perfectly" I spit

"You're right there, I do everything perfectly, and yeah they all love me for it. As far back as I can remember I've trained hard, to please my father. Studied even harder, to please my mother. I'm always polite and presentable, to please society. I've saved the world, I've won countless awards. I'm a hero, Trunks. But do you wanna know what I've never done? I've never done anything that I wanted to do, I've never had fun, I've never done anything stupid. I've spent my whole life being their perfect preforming monkey. I'm nearly 30 and I have no idea who I am!"

I eye him for a moment, unsure how to respond. Its only 6pm. I don't usually do deep meaningful conversations until at least 2am, a lot more alcohol and possibly even a little weed. That way I can be sure not to remember any of the feelings I poured out when I wake up in the morning. He senses my unease

"Sorry, you don't want to hear all this" He stands to leave. Before I even think about what I'm doing I grab his wrist.

"Wait, if you wanna do something stupid, you're in luck coz I'm the connoisseur of stupidity" I smile at him mischievously and raise one eyebrow, he hesitates before smiling back.

"Let's go" I head for the door

"Where are we going? I should let my mum know" Gohan stopped following me

"Never mind all that, I don't even know where we are going yet. We can take my mums Ferrari"

"if we take her car, how will she get home?"

"God Gohan, you worry too much, chillax. My dad will have to come and get her. It'll do him good to get out of that dam gravity chamber for a while"

"Ok" Gohan reluctantly agreed and allowed me to take his hand and lead him astray. If I knew then just how astray _he_ would lead _me_ , I wouldn't have done anything differently.

I took him to the Hurlingham, a club so exclusive that most people didn't even know it existed. The membership fees were astronomical so only the highest society dwelt between these walls. The door was opened for me without my having to knock and I was shown to my favourite table, both me and Gohan were poured a glass of Dalmore 62, no need to order. They know what I like here, no-one offered out ice in an establishment like this.

Another good thing about this club, you can do whatever you want, rules don't apply to the mega rich.

The dancefloor was heaving with nearly naked bodies. upstairs were private rooms, usually filled with a list celebrities having secret affairs. Here in the seating area was a well-known, Married T.V personality, setting up three lines of coke on the table, one for him and one for each of the high-class escorts who sat either side of him. nope, no rules here at all. What happened at the Hurlingham, stayed at the Hurlingham.

I looked to Gohan who's eyes were wide with wonder, a poor guy like him probably never even knew places like this existed. Every item in the building screamed luxury and expense, from the thick plush carpets, up to the high muraled ceilings.

I pulled a joint from my pocket and lit it, taking a long drag before handing it to Gohan, he looked like he needed to relax.

"Oh, I don't smoke" He declined

"And here I was thinking you wanted to do something stupid" I shrugged and took another pull. I knew he would take the bait, and he did. He snatched the spliff from my hand and took a deep pull before blowing out a billowing cloud of smoke. He only coughed a tiny bit, I must say for someone who has never smoked before that is quite impressive. He tried to pass it back

"Keep it, I've got another"

We both smoked in comfortable silence for a short while, both feeling the effects of the drug relax and loosen us up.

"I could get used to this" Gohan drawled, his eyes half closed and glassy

"I come here a lot, you're always welcome to join me" I offer and as the words leave my mouth I realise that I really do want Gohan to join me more, I'm enjoying his company.

"I'd love to Trunks, but I have too many responsibilities, I'm not a free man like you"

"You almost sound jealous"

"Ha-ha nah, I don't bother with envy"

"I bet you've never been green-eyed in all your life, have you?"

"Actually, yes, despite trying not to be I am jealous of one guy"

"Really? Who?" I ask in shock

He sighs before answering

"Your dad" he admits quietly

"My dad? Why?"

"I don't know, he just does whatever he wants, answers to no one, has no responsibilities. When I was growing up I was taught that the bad guy never wins, he turns up tries to kill the whole world and still gets the girl and the money and everyone loves him. It's just frustrating I suppose"

"Gohan, I don't think you see yourself clearly, you are amazing. My dad has nothing on you. Everyone thinks the world of you and honestly…. I'm kind of jealous of you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool"

The smile on his face was warm and genuine, the alcohol was making us both light headed.

"D'you….wanna dance?" I ask, hoping that he agrees and I didn't just make a total fool of myself

"Yeah, I do actually". Now we were both grinning like idiots.

He leads me to the dance floor and we start to dance…. together, kinda raunchily actually. I was shocked by the way he moved his body to the beat, brushing up against mine whenever he could. I was even more shocked by the way my body reacted to him. I was hard. I'd never been attracted to a man before but oh my god he looked so hot. I found myself moving closer to him, and he didn't seem to mind me invading his personal space.

Suddenly he pulled me to him, our chests touching, he whispered in my ear

"Trunks, you still wanna help me do something stupid?" he breathed, his breath tickled my skin causing me to shiver

"Yeah" I moaned, sounding almost sexual. Without another word, he pressed his lips to mine, gently at first but getting harder when I didn't push him away. I knew I should stop him, but I didn't, I didn't want him to stop. I let him continue, pushing his soft tongue inside my mouth and kissing me deeper.

"Gohan, d'you wanna go upstairs, there's rooms up there?" the words leave my lips before I can even consider them. Maybe it's all the cognac speaking, but right now I wanna do more than just kiss him. He nods in agreement and I take his hand and yank him towards the ornate oak staircase.

As we enter one of the plush bedrooms I can hear a man in the next room, obviously having a great time, the screaming voice sounds kinda familiar, but I don't have time to dwell on that right now. Gohan pulled me down next to him on the huge satin bed, his hand travelled immediately to my face and he kissed me again.

"You sure you want to do this?" he checked. I didn't trust myself to speak without betraying how nervous I was, so I just nodded.

"How far can I go with you?" He asks breathlessly. I wasn't sure what to answer. Did I really want to have sex with Gohan? I looked into his deep black, perfect eyes and saw the twinkle of excitement in them. I was surprised when I realised that I did, yes, I really did.

"Trunks?" he prompted

"I…. I want it all, I want all of you" I stuttered. My usual suave demeanour had evaporated and left a shy little schoolboy in its place. Pull yourself together man, I internally berate myself. He pulls my top over my head and kisses my body. I have butterflies in my belly, everything he does feels so wrong, yet so deliciously right. I hear myself moaning in pleasure and he's hardly even touched me yet.

"I love the sounds you make, I wanna make you scream" he mumbles against my abs. I've never seen this side of Gohan before and I blush at his crude words.

"Get these off" He yanks at my trousers

"I wanna see you". I do as I'm told and pull them off, he throws them across the room.

I feel uncomfortable at first, laying before him totally naked, his eyes drink in every inch of me. He soon puts my mind at ease. He took me deep into his mouth and instantly I feel nothing but pleasure.

"You taste good Trunks" he whispers around me

"Mmmmmm" Is all I can manage to answer

"Yeah, baby moan for me, I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel". And hear me he does, he is so good with his mouth that soon I can't hold back my cries of pure ecstasy.

"Gohaaaaan" I squeal as he slides a finger inside me

"It feels weird" I tell him

"Weird bad, or weird good?"

"Weird good"

"Shall I continue?" He checks again. I nod and he slowly pushed a second finger in me. The stretch feels amazing, it's just between pleasure and pain, I want more.

"Can I fuck you now?". Again, I just nod. There's no going back now.

He was not particularly gentle with me when he forced his way inside my body. At first the pain was so intense that I literally screamed.

"Shhhh baby, it will feel good soon" he assured me, kissing my neck and jawline

"Fuck, you feel so good". He thrust inside me harder and harder and he was right it soon started to feel good. He moved at just the right speed to drive me wild. Both our bodies were slick with sweat and our moans filled the room, he told me repeatedly how beautiful I looked and how amazing I felt. In that moment, I forgot the world, he was the only thing that mattered, nothing else even existed, just this wonderful moment with him

"Are you gonna cum for me, Vegeta?" he moaned. Wait, did he just? No, I must have imagined it.

Soon I was totally incoherent, I yelled and shouted jumbled sentences, the only words making any sense being his name and various curse words.

"You look so hot Trunks, do you like getting fucked" his dirty talk both shocked and aroused me. Listening to his words I felt myself draw nearer to oblivion, my world stopped spinning and I shattered like glass as I climaxed beneath him, singing his name for all the world to hear. he too climaxed, shooting his load deep inside me.

There was no awkwardness between us as I thought there would be. We lay side by side, naked, breathing heavy, I felt no need to cover my body, despite the way he leered at it. As he leered he complimented me. You're beautiful, you're perfect, you're hot. He noticed the small details of my body that no one else had ever paid mind to before, like the small dimples at the base of my back. He told me he wanted to do this all the time, he wanted me to be his. In all my life, I had never felt so loved and wanted. I could get used to this treatment.

After a few hours, he needed to go. If we stayed here forever it still wouldn't have been long enough. But he said his mum would be beside herself with worry. We got dressed and left, I was still in a dreamlike state. As we passed the next door, hand in hand, it swung open and my heart stopped when I saw who was behind it.

"Dad? Why are you here?" I asked confused

"I could ask you two the same thing" He said with that trademark sneer of his as his eyes moved to our interlocked hands

"But I think I already know the answer to that" he chuckled. I quickly dropped Gohan's hand feeling slightly embarrassed

"Is mum in there with you?"

"Erm…. yeah" He sounded unsure

"Vegetaaaaa, come back to bed" the unmistakeable voice of Goku called out, suddenly it struck me. The voice I had heard moaning and groaning before was Goku. Oh, my god, my dad was in there fucking Goku whilst Gohan was fucking me! That's just gross. This was the first time I had ever seen my dad speechless, and blushing.

"Dad?" Gohan called into the room. Goku appeared at the door, wearing nothing but his signature grin

"Hi boys" he waved, totally oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. My dad pushed him back into the room, out of sight

"Put some clothes on, clown" he growled, it seemed he was no politer to his secret lover than he was to my mum.

"I suppose you two are going to tell your mums about this?" he asked sounding slightly threatening

"No, of course not Vegeta I promise we won't say a word" Gohan piped up staring at my dad in awe

"You had better not" He barked before slamming the door in our faces. We stood for a moment in shocked silence. From behind the door we could hear Goku giggling

"Vegeta, that tickles"

We left pretty swiftly after that, not wanting to hear any more.

"Well that was unexpected" I said quietly

"Yeah. Like father like son I suppose" He agreed with a giggle, taking my hand and smiling as we left.


End file.
